


listen to my needy cry

by InsolitaParvaPuella



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angry Sex, Emotional Hurt, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Rough Kissing, Spoilers for Felix and Sylvain's A+ support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsolitaParvaPuella/pseuds/InsolitaParvaPuella
Summary: Sylvain and Felix are not entirely honest with each other, but they're trying.





	listen to my needy cry

**Author's Note:**

> ...have i done a penetrative sex scene yet for kinktober? huh. you'd think it would happen by day four. oh well.
> 
> day four pairing: sylvain/felix  
day four kink: angry sex

Sylvain slams the door open with the sort of ferocity he usually saves for the battlefield. “You _bastard_!” he shouts. Felix is laid up in his dormitory bed and scowling. 

“_Two days! _I swore I would stay alive for you _two days ago_. How fucking dare you!” Screaming is easier than what Sylvain actually wants. What he really wants is an end to this fucking war, an end to the violence that threatens to take any of his friends at any moment. Easier to lean on the white-hot fury pounding through his veins. 

“I was needed—” Felix begins to say and Sylvain cannot even stand the thought of hearing an excuse. There is bile in the back of his throat and blood in his mouth from biting the inside of his lip.

“Don’t lie to me!” he shouts. “Dimitri was fine! The Professor and Flayn were covering for him. You were fucking reckless because the only time you can be honest with Dimitri is on the battlefield and you fucking know it.” There’s a hot stab of envy in Sylvain’s gut at the idea of Felix favouring Dimitri’s safety over his own life. If he wasn’t so disgustingly furious with Felix he would acknowledge this is not the moment to unpack that baggage, but Sylvain cannot think straight and needs some weapon.

Felix refuses to look at him. The barb definitely hit its mark and Sylvain doesn’t care in the moment. Tomorrow he will regret what he said and apologise. Today he cannot even consider apologising. Not when this thing between them is new, not when he only just split open his ribcage and let Felix take what was there. 

“I’ll… think about that,” Felix says, which is as good as a concession. It doesn’t do anything to tame that burning, roiling feeling in Sylvain’s stomach, but he finds he can moderate his voice now.

“And what are you going to do to make it up to me?” Sylvain asks, not sure if he’s serious or playing. Felix must think he’s playing because he only scoffs. Sylvain leans down, hands on Felix’s headboard and his toso over Felix’s. “Are you gonna grovel for my forgiveness? Swear to live your life for my sake? Are you—” 

Felix grabs him by the back of the neck and mashes their lips together. It’s going to bruise like hell, teeth almost striking teeth through the meagerest layer of skin. And Felix is supposed to be on bedrest, Mercedes said so herself, but Felix has never been a good patient and Sylvain isn’t going to let Felix out of bed at all if he can help it. 

It takes a moment but Sylvain gets where he wants, with Felix pinned under the blankets and Sylvain straddling his hips. His tongue is as far in Felix’s mouth as he can go, and he’s still angry. He wants a fight, but Felix is merely his usual prickly self. It’s frustrating, even more so when Felix goes to unbutton his shirt. Sylvain pins Felix into the mattress, wrists and hips alike. He’s never treated Felix this roughly before, but there’s no sign of protest, his hips are even twitching up when Sylvain squeezes his wrists. It’s overwhelming. Sylvain has never felt so hot and he almost wants his shirt torn off, but he also cannot let Felix take control of the moment.

Sylvain pulls back for a moment, intending to unfasten his trousers with one hand. He does, but he is momentarily distracted by the slight of Felix, flushed and panting with swollen lips and blown-out pupils. For once, so much of his neck is visible and the skin is unblemished. It’s impossible to resist, to bite and suck at the base of his neck until the marks are blooming. One hand holds down Felix’s wrist and the other slides into his trousers. He grips his cock tightly, starts to jerk himself off.

Under him, Felix’s breath stutters slightly. It’s a good sound, one that makes Sylvain want to kiss him again. He does, but only after examining his handiwork. There’s one dark bruise on Felix’s neck, low enough that he’ll be able to hide it, but only if he makes an effort. Then a hot, wet kiss. Sylvain groans, jerks himself off faster. 

Felix has one free hand and he uses it to grip Sylvain’s chin and change the angle of the kiss. Their teeth clack together and Felix bites because that’s all he can do trapped under the blanket. Sylvain is so wound up and all the anger in him is sublimating into lust and he can’t stand it, can’t stand how weak Felix makes him and—

Sylvain gasps and closes his hand around the head of his cock, coming into his hand. Felix scoffs again. “I knew you were wanton, but this is a new low.” But he’s pink and looking at Sylvain with interest. 

“Next time,” Sylvain says. His head still isn’t clear and he’s still angry with Felix, but it’s no longer the only feeling pounding in his blood. He’ll leave in a minute, he only needs a second to recover.


End file.
